The Falmer Project
"Seen any elves? Hahahaha...."- Nords of Solsthiem The Falmer Project is a Mod series for the gameThe Elderscrolls III: Morrowind and its expansion: Bloodmoon. It consists of a mixture of Mods for Morrowind and Modder Resources. The aim of the project is to give the long forgotten and extinct elven race The Falmer (Snow Elves) a legacy on Solstheim. History and Concept Back in early 2006 Midgetalien was working on a Morrowind mod with Vality7 which was going to see Cyrodill being made for Morrowind. However things didn't quite get off the ground and the project was stopped. However Vality and Midgetalien had expressed great love for the Ayleids from Oblivion and really wanted to see something like that in Morrowind. The idea of a long forgotten race with deep rooted lore and mystery compelled Midgetalien and Vality7 to work something similar into Morrowind and it was decided that it would be the Falmer, a race for which nothing was known about in the TES universe, was picked for the project. Vality set about creating a new tileset by modifying the Daedric ruin set and Midgetalien began sorting out various resources and lore which could be used to provide a more realistic setting. The First mod, The Neverhalls was created and released in May 2008 and proved to be a popular hit with the Morrowind community. The Neverhalls, set on Solsthiem, place a new dungeon called Neselia to the game world. It was a dungeon crawller offering a new large dungeon to explore, along with a new weapons, armor, creatures and loot. Along side that it boasted new traps and effects created by scripts to provide a unique experience that had never really been touched upon in Morrowind. With the Neverhalls fresh in the minds of Midgetalien and Vality7 they decided to apply some of the techniques and resources they had used in the making of The Neverhalls to existing Falmer lore; The Snow Prince. Having been disappointed with the description of the Snow Prince and his tomb, Jolgeirr Barrow, in the ingame book "Fall of the Snow Prince" Vality and Midgetalien worked on a small project to make the Snow Princes armor and weapon more fitting to the its description, along with filling Jolgeirr Barrow with treasure as described in the text. "The Snow Prince Enhanced" was the second mod in the Falmer Project. Due to its success Midgetalien expressed a desire to expand upon the Neverhalls and an expansion of the mod was was released in 2010 called The Forgottenhalls. In continuation with The Neverhals, The Forgottenhalls offered new enimies and creatures alongside new traps. It also took a step forward in exapnding upon Falmer lore and offering more of a back story to the ruin Neselia and its fate. Over the years Midgetalien continued work on Falmer releated projects, releasing various unused resources from the Neverhalls/Forgottenhalls. In 2011 he announced a new Dungeon mod, entitled "The Shrine of Falzan" which was to become a new Falmer Ruin on the island of Solsthiem for players to explore. The Shrin of Falzan is currently a work in progress and is due for release at the end of 2012/early 2013. The Mods There are currently three mods and two modders resources that are (can be considered) part of the Falmer Project. The Neverhalls "Once buried deep under the mountains of Solstheim, the ancient Falmer ruin of Neselia, has recently been uncovered. " The Ruins of Neselia, recently unearthed, offer a large dungeon to explore filled with traps, creatures and depths to explore. Located on the island of Solsthiem, The Neverhalls provides a hack and slash dungeon experience that aims to break away and set a new style of dungeon for players to enjoy. The Snow Prince Enhanced The Forgottenhalls The Third Mod in the series Sila Weapons A resource Sila Weapons MK II A resource - improvement on Sila Weapons Sila Hammer A resource Future Projects The Shrine of Falzan The shrine of Falzan, the fourth mod (as oposed to a modders resource),and is the current mod that Midgetalien is working on in the seires. It is set for a late 2012 early 2013 release. Its set in the crumbling ruins of a forgotten shrine on Solsthiem. Containing new creatures, traps, areas and scripted visual effects the mod takes the player through old corridors, caves and into the void that exists between life and death. Midgetalien has expressed an intrest in continuing the series beyond the Shrine of Falzan and has plans for further expansions and projects. The Lost Halls In August 2012 Midgetalien found a disc containing some files for the Neverhalls; amoung them was an ESP file that contained two small areas which were never finsihed and merged with The Neverhalls in 2008. Midgetalien has said that he plans, once the Shrine of Falzan is released, to polish off the two interiors and release them as a small expansion pack for the Neverhalls. "It would not be right to deny players access to these areas. While they are small and do not really contain anything exciting I feel it would be great to offer these "lost halls" to complete a well beloved mod'."'' '''- MA The Hidden Halls In various posts Midgetalien has hinted at another expansion to the Neverhalls centering around a hiddenhall designed to test Falmer Warriors. Joint Projects: Midgetalien has also expressed an interest in working with others to create more Falmer Dungeons for Solsthiem. There has also been some speculation as to if Midgetalien will be making some Falmer dungeons for TR on the boarder between Morrowind Mainland and Skyrim.